Chaos & Order
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: TDK AU. After several years, Rachel's brother shows up and tries to reconcile with his family. This idea came to me because I'm an unhealthy Gyllenhaalic) Work in Progress. Maggie Gyllenhaal Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**1. "Bryan Dawes"**

Rachel sighed as she walked into her apartment after a long day. She was ready to fall into bed and get a good night's sleep. She needed it. Working with Harvey to bring the mob down was hard work. At least he made it enjoyable. She smiled just thinking about him.

She stopped when she noticed a message on her machine. She set her purse and keys down then hit the play button.

_"Guess who's coming to Gotham!"_ It was her brother, Bryan. He had run out of Gotham at sixteen with some girl from school. He had barely kept in touch ever since. And since he had a criminal record and hadn't really cared for his family, no one had really missed him. But, beneath the surface, they did.

Rachel had to play the message again when she hadn't listened to it, getting lost in her thoughts. Bryan's upbeat voice filled the silence once again.

_"I know it's been a while,"_ Bryan was saying._ "I just wanted you to know that things have changed. I was in rehab for a few years. I don't know if Mom told you, but...Anyway! I really hope to see you soon. I'm looking forward to catching up."_ The message ended. He didn't mention when exactly he would be here.

But, since he obviously talked to their parents more, maybe Mom knew. Rachel would have to call in the morning.

Rachel sighed once again as she headed for the bedroom.

* * *

_Fifteen year old Bryan Dawes sat on the bench at the police station. He didn't acknowledge the cop standing there, keeping an eye on him. They were waiting for his parents to come and pick him up._

_He scowled at the floor. All he had done was steal a person's wallet. He had used the money, but had left the credit cards alone. He wasn't stupid. At least, in that regard. He hadn't noticed that the person he had stole from had been a friend of the family. The man just happened to notice his wallet sticking out of Bryan's pocket._

_The cop watching him was relieved as another cop walked up and sat down beside Bryan. "Your parents will be here in a few minutes," the cop said. His name was Jim Gordon._

_Bryan crossed his arms and leaned back. "Whatever," he said, indifferently._

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Gordon asked._

_Bryan looked at him. "Why the hell do you care?"_

_"You can't want this as a future."_

_"And what if I do?"_

_"You have a life ahead of you, son," Gordon said. "Don't waste it."_

_Bryan looked forward. "My sister wants to be a lawyer," he said. Mom and Dad expected him to choose a career that was just as successful._

_"I asked about you."_

_Bryan shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't given it much thought," he said. He got really good grades in school. He could probably do anything._

_"Well, maybe now you should," Gordon said. "So, unless you plan on being a cop, I don't want to see you here again."_

_"What if I mess up again?"_

_"Make sure it's by accident."_

_Bryan looked forward when he heard his parents. He grimaced when he saw Rachel with them. Little Miss Perfect would definitely give him a piece of her mind later. He would tell her to shove it and then get fussed at by Mom for not being nice._

_At least Rachel didn't look like she enjoyed ruining his life._

_"You're a good kid," Gordon said, standing up. "And better than this." He gestured around._

_"Rousing speech," Bryan said, getting to his feet. He followed Gordon over to where his family was waiting. Only his mom gave him a hug. Dad looked disappointed and Rachel looked aggravated about being dragged here._

_A few minutes later, the Dawes family were piling into the car. As Dad drove, Mom was trying to teach Bryan a lesson that stealing was wrong. And, of course, he promised he'd do better. He made sure he wasn't looking at Rachel when he said it._

_She could see right through him. It was annoying. Didn't she have anything better to do besides judge him? Wasn't he hearing enough from Mom? He didn't need it from her, too. Telling her to back off didn't do any good._

_From a certain point of view, he understood how she felt. She was just trying to help. He was the one that didn't want or appreciate the help. His family deserved better from him, but he just didn't care._

_Bryan was the first out of the car when they got home. He hung back when his dad wanted a word with him. Mom and Rachel headed inside. Bryan reluctantly turned to his dad, waiting for the punishment._

_"This is the third time this week we've had to do this," Dad said. "Don't you get tired-"_

_"Yeah, my intention is to get caught every time," Bryan said sarcastically._

_"You watch your mouth, young man," Dad said, sternly. "If you continue down this road, there won't be anyone to get you out."_

_"You don't think I'm trying?"_

_"You never seem to care."_

_Bryan shrugged his shoulders then leaned back against the car without a word. He had the feeling he wouldn't get punished for this. The worst that could happen was this stern talking-to._

_"Was this how we raised you?" Dad asked. "Where did we go wrong?"_

_"You got your perfect child and didn't try anymore," Bryan said then pushed away from the car and headed inside. He didn't hate his sister. He just knew she was the favorite. Better behaved and with a brighter future ahead of her._

_When Bryan walked into his room, he wasn't surprised to see Rachel there._

_"You know you're hurting Mom-"_

_"Yes, Rachel, rub it in my face that I'm a terrible son!" Bryan said, angry at everyone right now. He grabbed a new jacket out of the closet._

_"If you sneak out again-"_

_"I'm just going to see Claire," Bryan said, changing jackets. "If you wanna rat on me, go ahead. I don't have any criminal acts planned tonight."_

_"Bryan."_

_He sighed then turned to her. "What?"_

_"I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel-"_

_"It's not you," Bryan said. "It's them."_

_"Mom and Dad-"_

_"Want what's best for me?" Bryan guessed. "That's a load of bullshit. I honestly don't think they care."_

_"You don't know-"_

_"I know," Bryan said. "Because I don't care." He turned and left._

* * *

Rachel woke up to the smell of coffee. She smiled. Harvey. She got out of bed and put on a robe then headed out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, sweetie," Harvey greeted her with a kiss. He got her a cup of coffee. "Your mom called earlier."

"Oh?" Rachel sat down at the table. "And what did she say?"

Harvey sat down at the table with her. "How come you never told me you had a brother?" he asked.

Rachel stared down at her coffee. "Because I don't like to talk about him," she said.

"He's coming today," Harvey said. "I should have the right to know about him."

Rachel sighed and looked at Harvey. "He turned his back on his family," she said. "No one knows why. He just...stopped caring."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Right before he left when he was sixteen," Rachel said. "We've heard from him...maybe every other year. If we were lucky. Essentially, I don't have a brother."

"Ouch."

"Don't be sympathetic with him," Rachel said. "Though he _did_ say that he's changed."

"Are you going to give him a chance?"

"Do you think I should?"

Harvey shrugged his shoulders. "It's your decision, Rachel," he said, standing up. "Do I get to meet him when he gets here?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On if I'm invited."

* * *

_Sixteen year old Bryan Dawes sat in his car that he had gotten for his birthday last week. A party that was cut short when Dad had to get to work. Mom apologized, but it didn't matter to Bryan. The only people at that stupid party had been his family._

_Claire was sitting in the passenger seat. She hadn't been at the pary because his family didn't like her. She was two years older than him. His parents always said she was a bad influence whether he heard them or not. After three years of being with Claire, he no longer cared what they said about her._

_"Are you gonna be okay?" Claire asked, her hand on his leg. She slowly moved her hand back and forth. "They don't understand you, but they still love you."_

_Bryan didn't know when the conversation had drifted to his parents. He caught her hand and just held it. "They love Rachel," he said. "They probably wish I was never born."_

_Claire leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll always want you," she said. She was the only one that let him know someone cared. "I love you, you know." She gently ran her fingers through his hair._

_"I love you, too."_

_Claire smiled. "All we need is each other," she said, pushing him back against the seat as she straddled him, her back against the steering wheel. "Who needs family?"_

_Bryan put his arms around her. "You're the only family I need," he said._

_Claire kissed him. "Then let's leave."_

_"Leave?"_

_Claire giggled and nodded her head. "We can see the world!" she said. "Just the two of us. That's more accomplishment than Rachel could ever get!"_

_Bryan had to admit, that was tempting. "When do we go?" he asked._

_"Tonight."_

_"Without packing?"_

_Claire smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "I'll take care of needs," she said. Her way had always been drugs. She hadn't talked him into using yet. "You don't have to worry about_ anything."_ She placed her hand flat against his chest._

_Bryan nodded. He'd follow her to the moon and back._

_He closed his eyes as she kissed him again, her hand moving down the front of his jeans. He was still a virgin and she wasn't pushing sex. This was the first time his cock was in her hand. He grabbed the steering wheel tightly with one hand as she stroked him, bringing him to a quick erection._

_Bryan groaned into the kiss, gripping her shirt in his hand. He bucked his hips against her and she squealed with joy as he came._

* * *

Rachel got a call from her mom around noon, inviting her to lunch. Bryan had been there since nine this morning. Rachel hadn't had time to go over there. And she was a bit glad Harvey was too busy to join her. Bryan was her brother, but she wouldn't show him off.

Dad greeted her at the door, a smile on his face. It was weird to see him so happy when Bryan was involved. He had always been the most disappointed with Bryan. Whenever Bryan was mentioned, he wished he could have raised him better.

Rachel followed her dad into the kitchen. Mom was cooking at the stove. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw Bryan standing near the table.

He was taller and a bit buff. It was weird to see him dressed in a suit, minus the tie. His dark hair wasn't a mess and he was clean shaven. He actually looked _nice._

"Um..." Rachel was unable to find her voice.

Bryan looked at her. "Hey," he said with a smile and a small wave. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, still taken aback.

"Bryan's been telling us stories," Mom said, sounding really excited. A wide smile was on her face. "I'm so glad he's home."

Rachel nodded her head, but wasn't listening. Bryan didn't seem uncomfortable with the fact that she was staring. Was she expecting the old Bryan to resurface?

Wasn't that inevitable?

"How've you been?" Bryan asked when Dad went to help Mom.

"Good," Rachel said. She gestured to him. "You've clearly been just as good."

"Only for the last year or so," Bryan said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

They certainly did.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. "Catching Up"**

They sat down at the table as a family for the first time in years. It was disconcerting to see no ill will between her parents and Bryan. After the way he left and not being in touch for _so long_, how could they accept him back so easily? True, parents had a relationship with their kids different than siblings', but it shouldn't have been THIS easy for him.

"You mentioned you were in rehab," Rachel said when no one asked about what Bryan had been up to this whole time.

"Yeah," Bryan said, sounding embarrassed. "Do you remember Claire?"

"Dumb question."

Bryan smiled. "Right," he said with a nod. "She, um...was more of an influence than you thought. I got itno some deep shit before I straightened out."

"What happened to Claire?"

"Locked up in a psychiatric hospital," Bryan said. There was a surprised gasp from Mom, but it actually wasn't that surprising. "After rehab, I was seeing a therapist. She and her husband even gave me a place to stay."

"I'm just glad you're doing better," Mom said, patting Bryan on the arm. Dad nodded in agreement, lifting his wine glass for a toast.

* * *

_Sixteen year old Bryan Dawes grabbed his bag then snuck out of his room, closing it back silently. He could hear the TV playing in his parents' bedroom, but knew they were both asleep. He turned and headed for the front door._

_What he hadn't been expecting was Rachel have a late night snack. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the bag but saying nothing about it._

_"I'm going to see Claire," Bryan said. She would be able to catch him in a lie. She would make a damn good lawyer one day._

_"You sleep over at her place now?" Rachel asked a bit condescendingly._

_"It's really none-"_

_"What are you two doing up?" Mom. Shit._

_Bryan had been expecting to get out of here quietly. He should have left when Claire wanted to earlier! But, he had insisted on coming back and packing something. Claire had agreed even if she hadn't been too happy with it._

_"Bryan's sleeping at Claire's," Rachel said, not looking at him._

_"Excuse me?" Mom looked at Bryan, now noticing the bag in his hand. "You put that down right now."_

_"No," Bryan said, groaning inwardly when he saw Dad coming. "You can't boss me around any longer."_

_"What?!"_

_"Bryan, don't talk to your mother like that," Dad said._

_"But it's perfectly okay for Rachel to argue until she gets what she wants," Bryan said. Rachel started to protest, but he didn't give her the chance. "Claire gives me what I want."_

_"STDs?" Rachel muttered._

_Bryan glared at her. "I'm still a virgin."_

_Rachel turned to him. "Are you implying-"_

_"Who knows what you and Bruce do," Bryan said. He had never met Bruce Wayne and didn't want to._

_"Hey!" Dad said, breaking into the argument. He pointed a finger at Bryan. "You need to change your attitude, young man."_

_"I'm in the wrong?" Bryan asked. He gestured toward his sister. "She started it!"_

_Rachel didn't keep quiet._ "Claire_ started it."_

_"Don't you dare blame her, you fucking whore!"_

_"I'M the whore?" Rachel asked, voice rising. "She's the one that's trying to get into your pants!"_

_"Rachel, go to your room," Dad said, pointing back down the hall. Rachel turned and stomped off. Mom went with her._

_Bad sign._

_Dad slowly turned back to Bryan. "You owe her an apology."_

_"Sure," Bryan said. "When she apologizes."_

_"She has nothing-"_

"This_ is why I'm leaving!" Bryan cut him off. "Rachel does no wrong! She doesn't have to apologize because you all think Claire deserves to be called-"_

_"Bryan."_

_"All those times I acted up was because I wished I had never been born," Bryan said. "I probably get better grades, but I can never live up to her! Is there something wrong with me? Why don't you love me?"_

_"Bryan-"_

_"Claire loves me," Bryan said. "She made me feel like I'm worth something. Not just second best."_

_"If you want to leave, fine," Dad said. "Just go if you don't care at all!"_

_"I don't," Bryan said, knowing his words hurt his dad. He didn't care. He didn't really feel anything._

_He turned and left._

* * *

Rachel stepped outside while Mom and Dad did the dishes. Bryan had volunteered to help out. She would have helped, but she just needed a breather for a second.

Harvey had tried to get in touch with her, but she hadn't answered. He probably needed help with the case, but too much was on her mind for her to think clearly.

She had listened to Bryan all through lunch. He had stories to tell, but most of the time they weren't about him. They were about people he had met in rehab. There was hardly any insight about him. All that he said was that he had been with Claire for a few years before he went to rehab and after that had been the therapist. Was he hiding something or did he just hate his life that much?

"Hey."

Rachel turned as Bryan came out and walked over. "Hey," she said.

Bryan stood a couple of feet away. "I didn't think it'd be this awkward between us," he said.

"Sorry," Rachel said, feeling guilty for the way she had been treating him. "It's just-"

"I should be the one apologizing."

"Bryan-"

"I mean it," Bryan said. "When I got here I had a long apology to make to Mom and Dad." That explained something. "The way I left-"

"I've put the past behind me."

"I'm still sorry."

Rachel stood there for a moment, not saying anything. "Can I invite you to dinner?" she asked, finally. Harvey wouldn't refuse. He couldn't wait to meet her brother.

"I won't intrude on anything?"

"If he didn't want to meet you, yes," Rachel said with a small smile. "But I think this would be a good arrangement."

"Then I'd love to join you," Bryan said. He really HAD changed. She didn't want the old brother back. This one was much better.

* * *

_Sixteen year old Bryan Dawes met up with Claire at her place. He couldn't say it was the shady part of town since all of Gotham was the same. The apartment building she lived in was run by drug dealers. Which wasn't how she had gotten addicted. It was how she had found the place. She moved here when her parents kicked her out. They had ended up dead under suspicious circumstances._

_He knocked on her door. A moment later the door opened, but it wasn't Claire. It was some guy Bryan had never seen before. He was probably the same age or a year older than Claire. Bryan regretted coming here when the guy grinned at him like he was a tasty appetizer._

_Bryan tried to look past the guy. "Is Claire-"_

_"Bryan!" Claire said, a smile on her face as she came up and leaned around the guy, her arms around the guy's waist. "Are you ready to go?"_

_He nodded, not sure how he should feel with the way she had her arms around the guy. "Sorry it took so long," he said, trying to ignore the guy's stare. "Ran into some problems."_

_"Didn't know you liked pretty boys," the guy said. His voice sent chills down Bryan's spine._

_"Don't judge me, Jack," Claire said, finally steping away from the guy. "He's better company than you." She took Bryan's hand and pulled him inside. He brushed against the guy in the process._

_"He's a pussy."_

_"Go home, Jack."_

_Jack looked Bryan up and down for a moment longer than shrugged. "Whatever," he said then left, closing the door behind him._

_Bryan felt better now that he was gone. He looked at Claire. "How do you know him?" he asked. "Is he an ex or something?"_

_"Or something," Claire replied. "We weren't really dating."_

_"Did you..." Bryan trailed off, not sure if he should even ask._

_Claire smiled at him. "Bryan," she said, stepping closer to him. "Are you asking if I slept with him?"_

_Bryan cursed himself for actually blushing. "It's not any of my business," he said, wishing he could just forget about the guy._

_Claire giggled. "You're cute when you blush," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I didn't technically 'sleep' with him since he never stayed the whole-"_

_"You didn't have to answer."_

_"Sorry," Claire said, kissing him. "I'm all ready to go right now."_

_"You didn't pack?"_

_Claire shook her head. "I said I'd take care of that stuff," she said. "You didn't have to say good-bye-"_

_"I didn't say good-bye," Bryan said, not wanting this to turn into talking about his family. "Let's just go."_

_"Okay," Claire said, not bothered by his forceful tone. "Jack gave me his keys so we don't have to worry about your car."_

_Bryan didn't really want to leave his car behind, but he wouldn't be surprised if his parents reported it stolen. "Okay, let's go."_

_Claire took his hand and they left together._

_Bryan didn't plan on coming back._

* * *

Rachel got ready for dinner and finished up a few minutes before Bryan showed up. Introducing him to Harvey wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. They really hit it off. She was glad for that.

They headed outside and Rachel was surprised to see Bryan's old car parked by Harvey's. It hadn't been used since he left and Mom and Dad couldn't see it no matter how upset they had been.

"It's not officially mine," Bryan said, jiggling his keys in his pocket. "Unless I plan on staying."

Rachel found that she wanted him to stay. "Are you thinking about it?" she asked.

Bryan looked at her, a mischevious grin on his face. "If I admit to thinking about it, that's an automatic stay," he said. "I'll just have to see where this takes me."

"Mom would be happy if you stayed."

"What about you and Dad?"

"If Mom's happy, we're happy."

Bryan became serious. "You mean that?"

Rachel stepped over to him, hooking her arm through his. She had always wanted to be close to him and hoped she would one day understand why they couldn't have had that already. "I want you to stay, Bryan," she said.

Bryan looked touched. "I think I'm already convinced," he said. She smiled.

"We're going to be late if we don't go right now," Harvey said, reminding them about the reservation that had been trouble to get.

Rachel nodded then headed for the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. "Batman Discussion"**

Bryan, Rachel, and Harvey all sat down at their table at the restaurant. Harvey pulled Rachel's chair out for her before he sat down. Bryan sat there, watching them, and noticing that the feelings between the two were mutual. Rachel looked happy.

She had a good life. She _should _be happy.

"So, Bryan," Harvey said, shifting in his seat as he looked at Bryan. "What kind of hobbies are you into?"

Before Bryan could answer, two people walked up. "Rachel," the man said. "Fancy that."

"Yeah, Bruce," Rachel said, looking at him. "Fancy that." She didn't sound too pleased about him interrupting.

"Bruce Wayne?" Bryan asked. Bruce just glanced at him with a nod. "I've heard a lot about you."

Rachel gestured to Bryan. "Bruce, this is my brother, Bryan," she said.

"Your brother?" Bruce asked. It wasn't surprising he knew nothing about Bryan. His life before he left Gotham had been a great disappointment for everyone. He looked back at Bryan, holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Bryan shook his hand. "Same here."

"Who's your date?" Rachel asked, looking at the woman standing beside Bruce.

Bruce gestured to the woman. "This is Natasha."

"Natasha," Rachel said as if the name and face rang a bell. "Are you the prima-"

"Prima ballerina for the Moscow ballet," Bruce confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Harvey's take me next week."

"Really?" Bruce said, looking at Harvey. "So you're into ballet?"

"Bruce," Rachel said, looking at Harvey. "This is Harvey Dent."

"The famous Bruce Wayne," Harvey said, shaking Bruce's hand. "Rachel's told me everything about you."

"I certainly hope not," Bruce said. It sounded like it was a joke, but Bryan picked up a deeper meaning in the words.

"Would you like to join us?" Bryan asked.

"Bryan." Rachel did not approve.

"Oh, come on," Bryan said, looking at her. "You invited me. Why not make it a party?"

"Three's a crowd," Rachel pointed out only loud enough for Bryan to hear.

"I'll have them put two tables together," Bruce said, accepting the offer.

Harvey looked around the crowded restaurant. "I don't think they'll let-"

"Oh, they should," Bruce said. "I own the place." He gestured for another table.

A few minutes later, they were sitting around a larger table.

"It's odd that I've never heard anything about you," Bruce said, addressing Bryan. "I thought I knew everything about Rachel."

"It's complicated," Rachel said, not wanting to get into their past.

"I ran out on my family over a decade ago," Bryan said. "Our relationship has always been complicated, though."

"How so?" Bruce asked. Rachel looked like she wanted to know the answer to that also.

Bryan didn't know if he should answer or not since it was a personal question. His family needed to know the answer before Bruce. But, when would he have the courage to say something? This was a casual conversation. He felt comfortable. Alone with his family, he'd get cornered.

"I grew up with the wrong idea," Bryan said, finally. "I thought I was always in Rachel's shadow. Unimportant. A maggot."

Rachel looked apologetic. "Bryan-"

"I got over it," Bryan said, looking at her. "It took coming back for me to realize our parents cared." It was the best answer he could give with strangers listening. Later, he might have the courage to open up completely about the deep, dark secrets he kept hidden.

"Well," Bruce said. "I guess it's better late than never to finally meet you."

"Are you planning on staying long?" Natasha asked. She was Bruce's date, but it just seemed like she was paying more attention to Bryan. He didn't mind. Other than the face that she was Bruce's date.

"I didn't really plan on anything," Bryan said. "My, um..." He hesitated a short moment, not really wanting to mention his therapist. "A friend of mine said coming back would be good for me." He had actually argued with his therapist over that. One night without sleep made him realize she was right. "But I _am_ extending my stay for longer."

"That's good to hear," Rachel said, even though it wasn't a for sure _I'm staying._

"Has Gotham changed much?" Bryan asked since he hadn't had time to see a lot of it.

"Not exactly," Rachel said, staring into her glass.

Natasha had her own opinion about living in Gotham. "How could you want to raise children in a city like this?"

"Well, I was raised here," Bruce said. "I turned out okay."

"Is Wayne Manor in the city limits?" Harvey asked which got a chuckle out of everyone.

"The Palisades? Sure," Bruce said. "You know, as our new DA, you might wanna figure out where your jurisdiction ends."

"I'm talking about the kind of city that idolizes a masked vigilante," Natasha said.

"Gotham City is proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right," Harvey said.

"Gotham nees heroes like you," Natasha said. "Elected officials not a man who thinks he's above the law."

"Who appointed the Batman?" Bruce threw in.

"We did," Harvey said. "All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city."

"But this is a democracy, Harvey," Natasha said.

"When their enemies were at the gates," Harvey said, leaning forward and propping his arms on the table. "the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered honor, it was a public service."

"Harvey," Rachel said. "The last man that they appointed to protect them was named Caesar and he never gave up his power."

"Okay, fine," Harvey said. "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Whoever the Batman is, he doesn't wanna do this for the rest of his life. How could he? Batman is looking for someone to take up his mantle."

"Someone like you, Mr. Dent?" Natasha asked. Bryan caught Rachel sending Bruce a look.

"Maybe. If I'm up to it."

"What if Harvey Dent is the Caped Crusader?"

"If I were sneaking out every night, someone would've noticed by now," Harvey said, taking Rachel's hand.

"Well, I'm sold, Dent," Bruce said. "and I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser."

"That's nice," Harvey said. "But I'm not up for reelection for three years."

"No, you don't understand," Bruce said. "One fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another cent."

Natasha looked at Bryan as if just realizing that the conversation went totally off subject. "I'm sorry," she said. "If what I said-"

"It's okay," Bryan said. "I _was_ kinda filled in Who's this Batman guy anyway?"

"If you asked that on the street," Rachel said. "You'd get any type of answer."

"You won't get the chance to mee him," Harvey said. "Not a lot of people have. That aren't criminals, of course. Unless you're Jim Gordon." He picked up his glass and took a drink.

"So he's a guy that runs around in a mask?" Bryan asked.

Harvey nodded. "How do you feel now that you know a masked man is running around keeping you safe?"

"Cautious," Bryan said, noticing Bruce's eyes on him. "And a reminder not to go somewhere I shouldn't."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Bruce said. His tone said that that should be the end of it right there. Rachel shared another look with him that went unnoticed by everyone but Bryan.

"I guess that should make me feel better," Bryan said, a bit uncomfortable.

He felt really out of place right now.

* * *

_Eighteen year old Bryan Dawes stepped out onto the balcony of his and Claire's hotel room. The night air felt good against his bare chest. He took a deep breath, placing his hands on the railing._

_Claire was out. She hadn't told him where. He never needed to ask. Every night, she came back with some friends. Along with cocaine or whatever else she could afford at that time. They would all end up halfway across town by morning and then do it all over again._

_Bryan couldn't wait to get high. He enjoyed his life then. At times like this, he just wanted it to be over._

_He still loved Claire, so he wouldn't leave. He would go along with whatever because he didn't want to accept reality. And that reality was that Claire was cheating on him. Without even hiding it. She would bring home that one "special" friend and then end up in bed with him. And it was always a different guy. So why did Bryan still love her?_

_Because he had nowhere else to go._

_Bryan exhaled heavily then leaned forward against the railing and looked straight down. Seven floors below was a pool. Even from here he could see a few people swimming around. For all he knew it was Claire and her "friends."_

_If it was, how would she feel when Bryan's body splashed into the water right in front of her?_

_"Bryan?"_

_He pushed away from the railing at the sound of her voice. "Claire," he said, turning to her. He was surprised to see her alone._

_Claire stepped over to him. She was holding two wine glasses and wearing a thin nightgown. She held one glass out to him. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said._

_Bryan reached out and took the glass. "That's today?" he asked. He often lost track of what day it was. It was all one big high trip._

_"Yes, silly," Claire said with a small laugh. "I wanted to do something special tonight."_

_"I didn't get you anything."_

_Claire lifted her hand and ran her finger down his chest, stopping at the top of his shorts. "You didn't need to," she said. "You're all I need." That was a for sure slap to the face with the knowledge that she was fucking a different guy every night._

_When was the last time _he_ held her in his arms?_

_Had to be months._

_He had always been too high to care._

_Claire took his hand then stepped forward, putting his arm around her. "I love you," she said, lifting her glass to her lips._

_"I love you," Bryan said then drank his wine._

_Claire reached up and tugged at his earlobe. "Are you okay, babe?" she asked._

_Bryan nodded then looked at her, forcing a smile. "I'm great," he said, though it didn't look like she believed him._

_Claire took his glass then set both on the table. She took his hand and led him back inside, promising a great night._

_It was._

_But he didn't think things would last with Claire._

* * *

Rachel caught up with Bryan outside after dinner as he was about to get in his car. He stopped to wait on her.

"Sorry about dinner," she said. "I wasn't expecting Bruce to show-"

"We can catch up anytime," Bryan said "It WAS interesting to sit in at that discussion."

"About Batman?" Rachel asked. He had given his opinion, but she couldn't help but wonder what he'd say when he knew more.

Of course, not _too_ much more. Bruce Wayne being Batman was kept a secret only by a couple of people.

"If I knew some whacko was running around stopping crime, I might've come back sooner," Bryan joked. And that was all it was: a joke. He'd had to decide on his own to come back.

"I bet you'll change your mind about Batman by the end of the week."

"Hard to change my mind when I'm pretty much neutral right now."

"Is it because-"

"I may have a criminal record," Bryan said. "But I've changed. You don't have to worry about me."

"If you say so."

"I do," Bryan said then changed the subject. "What happened between you and Bruce?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember you two being close," Bryan said. "I always expected you two would become an item. But you and Harvey-"

"It's complicated," Rachel said, not wanting to get into that because it meant lying to him. She couldn't tell him that she and Bruce couldn't be together as long as he was Batman.

Did she even mean it now? If that day _did_ come, what would happen with Harvey?

"You don't have to give me any details," Bryan said, making her feel better. "You and Harvey look happy together. Though, Bruce_ did_ seem a little jealous."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "You noticed that?" She hadn't. Maybe it was because she didn't want to. She'd only feel guilty.

"I tend to notice things," Bryan said. "I also noticed that look you gave him. Which is why I thought-"

"You obviously have a habit of looking into things," Rachel said. Was it possible for him to put two and two together just by looks? She would have to be careful. "There doesn't have to be a deeper meaning to everything."

"But there_ is_ something there between you two."

How could she deny that? "There is," she said. "But, as I said, it's complicated."

"Harvey's nice," Bryan said. "Don't fuck that up. I like him."

"Me, too," Rachel said. "I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll call you."

"Okay," Rachel said, taking a few steps back. "Night."

"Night," Bryan said then got into the car. He waved at her then drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. "Million Dollar Friendship"**

Bryan woke up hot and sweaty, the dream about Claire fading away. He thought he had gotten over dreaming about her. His relationship with her had ended five or six months before his twentieth birthday. The way things had ended had brought the dreams, but talking to his therapist had made them go away. He hadn't dreamed about Claire for five years. What brought it on now?

Gotham?

He rolled out of bed and got dressed. He had been in Gotham for a little over a week now. He hadn't been able to get together with Rachel again since she was busy. Really busy since he had seen on the news that Harvey was having the mob put behind bars.

Bryan, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, headed into the kitchen for breakfast. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw who was standing there talking with his parents.

Bruce Wayne.

"You're finally up," Mom said, walking over to Bryan with a cup of coffee. She lowered her voice a bit. "He wants to talk to you."

Bryan put his attention on Bruce when Mom stepped away from him. "I thought it'd be nice to get to know each other," Bruce said. "After all, the Dawes family have been close friends for years."

"I'm not that special," Bryan said, not wanting the extra attention. Especially from Bruce Wayne.

"Do you mind taking a drive with me?" Bruce asked. "I _was_ on my way to a meeting."

"Uh, sure," Bryan said, setting his coffee down on the counter. He grabbed his jacket and put it on as he followed Bruce out.

He had expected a limo, but the car was just as nice. He slid into the back seat after Bruce. The driver, Bruce's butler Alfred, drove off.

"Are you doing this to win points with Rachel?" Bryan asked after a moment.

Bruce didn't look at him, his attention out the window. "What do you mean?"

"Befriend her long lost brother, whom she doesn't want to let go this time," Bryan said. "If you're not trying to win points, you're trying to stay on her good side."

"Rachel's one of my closest friends," Bruce said, finally looking at Bryan. "I just want you to feel welcome here."

"I've already-"

"Are you coming to the fundraiser?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Bryan said. "I'm not really into big, fancy parties."

"You'd go if Rachel invited you."

"So this _is _about Rachel?"

"Merely stating the obvious."

Bryan looked away, knowing Bruce was right. "When is it?" he asked.

"Later tonight."

"I accept the invitation."

"I didn't invite you."

"You were getting to it."

Bruce gave a small smile. "You're certainly intuitive."

"A monkey could figure out what you were going to say," Bryan said. "Why else would you ask if I was going?"

"I see your point."

"And I _am_ intuitive."

"How about I drop you off at my penthouse?" Bruce asked. "You can help Alfred make sure things go smoothly for tonight."

Bryan had to admit it was better than sitting around doing nothing. "Alfred won't mind?"

"Of course not," Bruce said then looked forward. "Right?"

Alfred glanced in the rearview mirror. "No problem at all, sir," he said.

"See?" Bruce looked back at Bryan. "You shouldn't be too bored. After all, you might get to order people around." He smiled. "Fun job for anyone."

"I'd rather stand around and watch," Bryan said, still not sure why he was getting all of this attention. It _had_ to be about Rachel. He wasn't that interesting.

"Alfred will find something to occupy you," Bruce said as the car came to a stop. Bryan looked out to see the Wayne Enterprises tower. Things this important were _always_ different up close. "If not, mi casa es su casa." He opened the door and stepped out.

Bryan settled back in his seat as Alfred drove off. "Ever get tired of driving him around?" he asked.

"There _are_ some moments..."

* * *

_Nineteen year old Bryan Dawes stood in his and Claire's new apartment. They had only been living here for a few days. The furniture had just been brought in this morning. A waste of time, really. Staying here longer wasn't an option for either of them._

_Time to go their separate ways._

_Bryan paced back and forth in the kitchen. The doctor he had asked over was watching him from the living room. If she needed help when Claire got home, there were people waiting for that call._

_"You're doing the right thing, Bryan," the doctor said. Her words didn't make him feel better. "Claire needs help. We can-"_

_Bryan lifted his hand to silence her. "I'm already having a bad day, doc," he said. He stopped pacing, wracked with guilt about what he was doing._

_He had put himself through a withdrawal so he could be clear-headed when he did this. Hiding withdrawal symptoms from Claire had been difficult, but he managed it. Lately, she had been giving him more attention. As if she had just realized she had been unfaithful to him and was apologizing. Which made what he was doing now worse._

_But it was too late to back out now._

_The doctor took half a step forward. "And it might be best if you-"_

_"Let me live my own life," Bryan said. He crossed his arms, feeling tired. Ever since he called the doctor a few days ago, he hadn't been able to sleep. And he probably wouldn't sleep again for a long time._

_He felt a pang in his chest when the door opened and Claire walked in. She smiled brightly at Bryan then stopped when she noticed the doctor._

_"Claire," Bryan said, hearing no emotion in his own voice. "This is Sue Aiden." He hesitated a moment. "A doctor from the psychiatric hospital."_

_Claire took it the wrong way. "You're fucking a crazy doctor?" she asked._

_"No," Bryan said, uncrossing his arms. "She's here for you. To take you there."_

_Claire said nothing for a long time. He understood that this was difficult to comprehend. Especially Bryan's betrayal. She just stood there, not even shock on her face. Slowly, understanding came and she looked at Bryan. The calm expression scared him the most._

_"So you think I'm crazy?" Claire asked, hurt in her tone. He knew she wasn't cold. She'd let him know _exactly_ how she felt. "That I need to be locked up."_

_"It's for your own good," Dr. Aiden said._

_"Can it, bitch," Claire said angrily. She walked over to Bryan, who backed up into the counter. She had him cornered. "How _dare_ you do this to me! Haven't I always been there for you? The_ only one_?"_

_"Claire-"_

_"Don't 'Claire' me," Claire said, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "You don't want to get rid of me. Admit it and send Dr. Slut home."_

_"I don't _want_ this," Bryan said since he'd be lying if he denied it. "But you _need_ this."_

_"You don't know what I need."_

_"You're right," Bryan said. "Because I've always thought you needed me."_

_"I _do _need you_."

_"Only recently," Bryan said. "Because we haven't stuck around one spot long enough for you to meet anyone."_

_Claire glared at him. "You're the crazy one."_

_"Just cooperate," Bryan pleaded. "This will go over more smoothly. And maybe one day when you're better-"_

_"You're sending me to the crazy house and expect things to be normal between us if I get out?" Claire asked. "You_ are_ the crazy one."_

_"Claire-"_

_"No," Claire said, turning away from him. "I'm not going anywhere. You can leave. And run off with the pretty little doctor for all I fucking care!"_

_"I don't want it to be this way."_

_Claire turned back to him. "Too late, babe," she said. "I'd wish you a happy life, but I don't give a shit anymore."_

_Bryan didn't say anything else. A moment later, the door opened and a few men walked in. Claire attempted to run for it, but they grabbed and cuffed her. She was dragged out, kicking and screaming. All of her words were aimed at Bryan._

_The last words he heard from her were: "I hate you."_

* * *

Occupying himself was a bit difficult. It was a penthouse, but it wasn't like Bryan thought it would be. Maybe it was just the fact that he was alone with the help. It probably would have been more comfortable if he knew Bruce and Alfred a bit more.

He had tried calling Rachel, but she didn't answer. She was obviously still busy.

Bryan sat on the couch, watching the news on TV. Mike Engell was giving a report about something. He looked over his shoulder once when he heard Bruce talking to Alfred. He hadn't noticed when Bruce had gotten back.

He looked back at the TV, grabbing the remote when the caption at the bottom of the screen caught his full attention.

Batman dead?

Bryan turned up the volume as Mike Engell described something as disturbing. Bruce and Alfred walked over and joined him, both with eyes glued to the TV screen.

A video started, showing a man dressed up as Batman sitting on the floor, bound. A voice spoke that sent chills down Bryan's spine, _"Tell them your name."_

_"Brian Douglas,"_ the man said, terrified.

The voice spoke again: _"Are you the real Batman?"_

_"No."_

_"No?"_ The voice sounded a bit disappointed. A gloved hand came on camera, pulling Douglas's mask off. _"Then why do you dress up like him?"_ A mocking chuckle came.

_"He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."_

"Yeah, you do, Brian," the voice said. _"You REALLY do."_ He shushed Douglas, stroking his cheek when the man shivered in fear._ "So..you think Batman has made Gotham a better place?"_ No answer._ "Look at me."_

Douglas didn't and the voice repeated in a deeper, more menacing manner, sending more chills down Bryan's spin,_ "LOOK AT ME!"_ Douglas turned his head, looking toward the camera.

Then the camera flipped around to show the holder. A face that would haunt anyone's dreams. Makeup didn't cover the scars plainly seen at the corners of his mouth. If anything, they were meant to stick out.

_"You see, this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham,"_ the devilish clown said. _"You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."_

The video ended with an evil laugh and Douglas crying out in fear.

Bryan shut off the TV and stood, turning to see Bruce and Alfred go on as if what they had just watched hadn't even happened. "Shouldn't we do something?" he asked.

Bruce turned back. Alfred continued on. "What can we do?" he asked. "It's Batman's problem."

"People are going to_ die_ if Batman doesn't have the balls to go through with that guy's demands," Bryan said. Was it his imagination, or did Bruce look offended for half a second?

"Let Batman worry about the Joker," Bruce said. "We're perfectly fine here."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"I just do," Bruce said. "I have a party tonight. I can't worry about what the Joker does. It's not my problem."

"It should be the entire city's problem!"

Bruce gave a small sigh then walked over to Bryan. "I'm pretty sure Batman will prevent anyone from dying," he said. "You just have to have faith in people."

"You didn't sound like a Batman supporter last week."

"Just don't worry about it."

"Batman should turn himself in."

"A lot of people probably think that," Bruce said. "But how can you let him know? He'll do what he thinks is right."

"And live with the consequences if it turns out bad?"

"Probably," Bruce said then walked off.

* * *

Bryan felt highly underdressed. Guests had already arrived, dressed appropriately. And Bryan was still dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He should have headed home for a quick change.

Before it could get too crowded, though, Alfred saved the day and let Bryan borrow one of Bruce's suits. He still felt a bit uncomfortable, but at least he didn't look it.

He maneuvered his way through the crowd toward the snack table. Not many of the appetizers looked appetizing. He ate some then just grabbed a glass of wine and stood off to the side.

"Hey, you," Rachel said, coming up beside him. She hooked her arm through his. "Wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Me, either, since the last party I attended was an orgy," Bryan said then took a drink of his wine. "Where's Harvey?"

"Hopefully mingling," Rachel said. "I saw you and wanted to say hi. We haven't been able to talk yet." She looked around then back at him. "What made you decide to come?"

"Bruce."

"Bruce?"

Bryan nodded. "I've been hanging around here all day," he said. "Apparently I'm interesting." He shrugged then took a sip of his wine.

"It had nothing to do with being _my_ brother?" Rachel asked. She he wasn't the only one that thought Bruce was doing this to get to her.

"He said it wasn't."

"I'll have to talk to him," Rachel said then turned her head when something caught her attention. "Speak of the devil."

Bryan looked over and saw Bruce walk in with two women. Rachel walked off, promising to talk to him later. He nodded then put his attention back on the appetizers, not listening to Bruce giving a speech about Harvey.

He headed away from the table after a moment. He thought about mingling, but decided against it. These weren't his type of people.

"You'd rather be somewhere else, too, huh?" Harvey asked, glass of wine in his hand as he walked over.

"You're uncomfortable?" Bryan asked. "This is your party."

"I'm more comfortable _anywhere_ else."

Bryan nodded. "Well, we'll just have to stick it out to the end," he said. "Hopefully it won't last too long."

Harvey lifted his glass. "I'll toast to that," he said. Bryan clinked his glass against Harvey's. "Do you know where Rachel got off to?" He set his glass on the table.

"She's probably talking to Bruce," Bryan said. "He invited me and she wanted to make sure there wasn't another reason behind it."

"Oh," Harvey said. "Getting noticed by Bruce Wayne. That's a million dollar friendship right there."

"I didn't want the attention."

Harvey gave a small smile. "Then try to be boring," he said. "I've gotta talk to Rachel." He clapped Bryan on the shoulder then turned and walked off.

Bryan watched him go then walked around, not trying to mingle with the other guests, but he was trying not to seem like he was anti-social. His attempts were pointless since no one was paying attention to him.

He was on his third glass of wine when Bruce found him. He wasn't feeling too tipsy, but decided not to drink any more than what he had.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" Bruce asked. "I saw you walking around-"

"_Does_ inviting me have to do with Rachel?" Bryan asked. "Because, otherwise, I don't belong here."

"Rachel asked me that a little while ago," Bruce said. "How many times do I have to say it before you believe I'm just doing the friendly thing?"

"Depends how many times you say it."

Bruce smiled. "Well it has nothing-"

"Sir," Alfred said, walking up. "There's something..." He trailed off as if he didn't want to say anything in front of Bryan.

"Business stuff?" Bryan asked.

"Excuse me," Bruce said, all seriousness. "Try to enjoy yourself." He turned and walked off rather quickly.

Bryan didn't understand what that was all about. He shrugged slightly then headed back over to the appetizers.

A few minutes later, a gunshot rang out.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. "The Harlequin"**

That voice that sent chills down Bryan's spin got his attention. He turned just as the Joker walked further inside. He was much more frightening in person. Bryan stepped back, blending in with the crowd.

"We are tonight's entertainment," the Joker went on, popping a shrimp into his mouth. "I only have one question: Where is Harvey Dent?" He started walking around, asking the same thing.

Bryan looked around, but couldn't spot Harvey or Rachel. Or Bruce, for that matter. Had they been expecting this and got Harvey out?

That thought was gone when he heard Rachel. He looked forward just as the Joker turned to her.

"Well, hello beautiful," the Joker said, starting across the floor toward her.

Not happening.

Bryan pushed through the crowd and planted himself between the Joker and his sister. The psychotic clown came to a quick halt at his sudden appearance.

"This is unexpected," the Joker said. He twirled a knife in his hand. "Aren't you a brave one?"

"Just doing what I think I should," Bryan said. Standing up for Gotham wasn't really his place, but protecting Rachel was.

"And what's that?"

"Stopping you."

The Joker laughed a laugh that echoed around the room. "Batman doesn't even have the balls to face me," he said. "What makes you so special?"

Bryan glanced over his shoulder once at Rachel, who looked worried about him.

"Oh," the Joker said in understanding. "Well, I know you're not Dent, so you have to be a lover on the side." Bryan looked back forward a bit too quickly. "Or...you're her brother."

Bryan said nothing.

"Protecting your sister," the Joker said. "That's cute, really, but it doesn't change anything." He waved his hand and two men grabbed Bryan from behind, holding him still. "See?"

"If you touch her," Bryan said. "I _will_ kill you."

"I'm positively shaking in my bones," the Joker said. He shook his head then turned away from Bryan.

Bryan struggled against the men holding him, knowing the Joker was taking his time on purpose. He was playing with Bryan. This guy obviously liked games.

"Let him go," Rachel demanded. Was she just showing that being afraid of the Joker was pointless? Didn't she know that that wouldn't work?

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the Joker said, looking at Bryan. "For reasons I'm not inclined to say, I need him." He looked back at Rachel.

Right now, Bryan regretted coming back. He was becoming way too popular.

"Well, you're not gonna take him," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Bryan said. "weren't you here for Harvey?" He let out a groan, squeezing his eyes shut when one of the men hit him in the side.

"I wasn't told you'd be here," the Joker said. He turned back to Bryan. "In fact, I was told you didn't like these types of parties. But..." He looked Bryan up and down. "for not liiking them, you dress up nicely."

"How do you know-"

"I know more than you think."

"There's nothing here you want," Rachel said. "Leave Bryan and go."

The Joker looked highly annoyed as he turned and started toward Rachel. "You're really persistent about getting me to leave," he said. "Why? Unless-"

He was cut off when something came out of nowhere and knocked him to the floor. Bryan was dragged backward, but he saw enough to know that Batman had arrived. He watched in awe as Batman took on all of the Joker's men, beating them easily.

During the commotion, Bryan got free of his captors and pushed forward to get to Rachel. When he got through the crowd, it was just in time to see the Joker take Rachel hostage at gunpoint.

"Drop the gun." Batman's voie was deep and gravelly.

"Sure," the Joker said, waving the gun around. "You just take off your mask and show us all who you really are!"

Bryan looked at Batman, not wanting to lose Rachel just because Batman wanted to protect his secret identity. He stepped forward then stopped when the Joker shot out the window and dangled Rachel out of it. Bryan was frozen in panic.

"Let her go," Batman demanded.

The Joker gave an 'Are you sure?' look. "Very poor choice of words," he said then let go. Rachel fell.

Bryan started forward just as the Batman ran forward and jumped out the window after Rachel. The Joker's men grabbed Bryan again and dragged him backward toward the elevator. He struggled, but it was no use. And no one was going to help. They just watched.

* * *

"Let's not do that again," Rachel said after landing on the car with Batman. "Is Harvey-"

"He's safe," Batman assured her.

Rachel felt a brief moment of relief before she thought of something more urgent. "Bryan!" She rolled off the car. People stared at her and Batman as they hurried by.

Batman got off the car. "The Joker said he needed Bryan," Rachel said. "I need you-"

"I'll find him."

Rachel wouldn't feel better until she saw that Bryan was okay. "If he hurst Bryan..." She broke off, tears threatening to fall.

"He'll be fine," Batman said. She knew she could count on Bruce. "Go back inside. I'll see what I can find tonight."

"Thank you," Rachel said then hurried to find Harvey.

* * *

He was sixteen years old and at his first adult party. He followed Claire through the crowd, enjoying the loud music, the dancing, and the women grabbing at him as they walked by. He was definitely a somebody here.

That night hadn't turned out to be the greatest, though. Claire and a couple of friends of hers slipped something into his drink. He had lost his virginity in the bathroom. On the worst night of his life.

Well, one of the worst.

Bryan woke up now feeling the same way. Since he had been drugged, there was no telling how long he had been out. He had been in and out of consciousness several times, though they could have just been dreams. There was no way to tell.

Except Claire was always there.

He was starting to miss her.

Bryan forced his eyes open, feeling himself bound to a chair by duct tape. He rocked back and forth, trying to get free, but nothing happened. He was stuck.

And alone.

He looked around the room he was in, but it wasn't much. Empty except for the chair he was sitting on. There wasn't even a light. The only light came from the open door. He leaned forward as far as he could, but couldn't see anyone outside the room.

"Hello?" he called out a bit cautiously. What would he do if there wasn't an answer? Or if there was?

A figure stepped into the doorway, blocking the light. Bryan's eyes hadn't adjusted to see the face, but the figure told him it was a woman. His eyes followed her curves all on their own.

"Now you give me attention."

Bryan's blood ran cold, recognizing that voice all too easily. He lifted his eyes to her face.

"Claire."

"I go by the Harlequin now," she said. "Fitting, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Bryan said. "You keep great company."

Claire walked over and slapped him. "He'll let you stay if you're good," she said, bending over to look him in the eye. "And I don't really want to say you've been a bad boy." She placed her hand on his leg, a smile on her face. "I know how bad you can be."

Bryan looked away from her. "You were supposed to be-"

She grabbed his chin and turned his head to look back at her. "Locked up?" she asked, digging her nails into his face. "Didn't you want me out?"

"I wanted you to get better."

"I_ am_ better," Claire said, letting go of him as she straightened up. "Don't you think so?" She gestured to herself.

Bryan looked her over once. She was in a red and black outfit that fit in all the right places. She was wearing black high-heel boots and fingerless gloves. Her hair was a bit darker with red streaks through it.

"Don't I look good, huh?"

Bryan quickly looked away from her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"The same thing I wanted when you sent me away," Claire said. "You." She slid onto his lap, putting her arms aorund his neck. "It's always been you."

"What about the Joker?"

"Mr. J?" Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's a great fuck, but he's not you." Now he had the image of Claire fucking that filth of a clown.

Highly disturbing.

Bryan looked at her. "Why am I tied up?" he asked.

Claire grinned. "Because it's kinky," she said. "And you're still a hostage."

"Ransom?"

Claire shook her head. "I'm neve letting you go," she said. "Join me."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Claire ran her tongue along his lips. "You'll change your mind," she said, getting off of him. "Mr. J wants to kill you. But if you prove to him-"

"I've changed, Claire."

"Not for long, babe."

She turned and stepped out, closing the door behind her and locking it.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Three's a Crowd."**

Three days.

That was how long Bryan had been missing. Rachel hadn't really gotten a lot of sleep since then. Harvey had tried to console her, but nothing helped. She had tried talking to her parents, but they were in the same mood as she was. They had just gotten Bryan back and now they were going to lose him.

Rachel walked into Bruce's penthouse after being admitted by Alfred. Bruce had promised he would find Bryan, but she hadn't heard anything from him yet. She felt like strangling someone.

The Joker. That was someone.

"Rachel," Bruce said, sounding a bit surprised to see her. He shouldn't be. He should have been expecting this visit. "How's Harvey?"

_"Harvey's _fine," Rachel said, crossing her arms as she stood there. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same about Bryan."

"I'm doing my best-"

"Your best isn't good enough," Rachel said, pissed. "He could be dead right now, Bruce. We just got him back!"

Bruce walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms, comfortingly. "Things like this take time," he said. "I don't have any idea of where the Joker _could _be hiding out."

"Can't you track Bryan's cellphone?"

"I could," Bruce said. "But the Joker obviously thought of that, too. Whoever tracks the phone is sent on a wild goose chase around the city."

Rachel pulled away from him and stepped to the side. "As if watching him walk out on his family wasn't bad enough, now this?" she said, mostly to herself than Bruce.

"I _will _find him, Rachel."

She turned to him. "Then get busy."

* * *

After the first two days, Bryan was untied and taken to another room. As far as he knew from what he heard around him, the other room was being used to break in new recruits. He had lost count of how many screams he had heard. But, who did the torturing? The Joker or the Harlequin?

Sadly, he _could _imagine Claire doing that type of thing.

Bryan looked up from where he was sitting in the corner when the door opened. Claire walked in with a tray and she set it down on the bed. The smell of food reached Bryan, reminding him that he hadn't been given any food since he got here. He had only ever received water. Hot water that barely quenched his thirst.

"Hungry?" Claire asked. Whenever she came in, it was like no time had passed. They were the same two lovers who had run off together.

Bryan pushed himself up. "Why the sudden special treatment?" he asked, his eyes on the food.

He hadn't heard the Joker enter. "We need to talk."

Bryan looked away from the food in time to see the Joker with his arm around Claire before she smiled and turned, bounding out of the room. Bryan found himself insanely jealous and cursed himself for it. He was supposed to be over Claire.

"Eat," the Joker said, sitting down on a chair. "Who knows? Might be your last meal."

Bryan hesitated a moment then gave in when his stomach growled. He climbed onto the bed and immediately started eating. Going three days without food, any food was heavenly. He wasn't even concerned that this food might be poisoned. He was in the state of mind where he just didn't give a fuck.

The Joker just sat there while Bryan ate to his heart's(and stomach's) content. The food was nearly gone when Bryan decided he had had enough. Getting sick right now wasn't his goal.

"I'll let you go."

Bryan sat there silent as he heard those words. He found it hard to believe. "Sure," he said, picking up the glass of wine and taking a sip.

"Depends on _how _I let you go, huh?"

"Either way, I'm dead."

"That can be avoided."

"I don't negotiate-"

"With criminals?" the Joker asked. "Hypocritical, don't you think? Not only do you have the hots for a criminal, but you are one, too."

"I don't have the hots-"

"You're not my type either," the Joker said. "This isn't a negotiation. This is an errand."

Bryan refilled his glass then got to his feet. "I'm not your fucking errand boy," he said. "Do it yourself."

The Joker looked him up and down. "You think you're changed now just because you found some dignity?" he asked. "You're still the same lowlife. Just with a new disguise."

"People change."

"Until the right buttons are pushed."

"And what are my buttons?"

"Claire," the Joker said. "Or your family. Your family are the only ones at risk, though."

"What do you mean?"

The Joker got to his feet, a look on his face that said he _would _get what he wanted. "I could kill you," he said. "But that would end the fun too early."

Bryan clenched his hand into a fist. "What do you want?" he asked. Would he really risk his own life to save his family?

Yes. No doubt about it.

"Bait," the Joker said. "No danger to you. I just need to get the Batman out of hiding."

Bryan didn't really have a high opinion of the Batman after what happened at the fundraiser. "And you'll let me go afterwards?" he asked.

The Joker nodded. "I'm a man of my word."

* * *

_"I think it would do you good."_

_Twenty-six year old Bryan Dawes sat in his room in his therapist's house, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep. He had been constantly thinking about what his therapist had said; those words running around in circles in his head._

_He still remembered that conversation word for word:_

"And how are you doing today, Bryan?" his therapist, Dr. Miranda Carr, asked as he took a seat.

"Troubled," Bryan said since it was always best to tell the truth. "I've been thinking a lot."

"About?"

Bryan looked down at his hands clasped together in his lap. "About when I walked out on my family," he said. He had tried to keep in touch with them, but failed. Mostly because he was afraid.

"And what's troubling you about that?" Dr. Carr asked. "I thought being on your own was the best thing that could happen to you."

"I was wrong."

"Bryan."

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Do you want to apologize to them?" Dr. Carr asked. "Are you afraid they won't forgive you?"

"I'm afraid they won't accept me."

"Why wouldn't they?" Dr. Carr asked. "You've changed. They'll be able to see that."

"How can they see-"

"Bryan." He fell silent. "I think it's time."

Bryan was shaking his head before she finished the sentence. "I can't go back," he said.

"Why not?"

"There's too many _bad _memories."

"Which is why you're talking to me," Dr Carr said. "You've shown improvement and you haven't had any dreams-"

"It's not just Claire," Bryan said, getting to his feet. "It's Gotham City in general."

"I'm not saying you should move back," Dr. Carr said. "But it's been nearly ten years. Don't you think it's time to face-"

"I'm not going back."

"I think it would do you good."

"Shows how much you know."

Dr. Carr only reacted with patience. She never lashed out at him. He was the tempermental one. "You love your family," she said. "I know how much apologizing would mean to you _and _them. You just-"

"I'm not going back!"

_He had then stormed out of the room._

_Now here he was, lying wide awake at three in the morning. He felt guilty for acting the way he had without apologizing to Dr. Carr. It hadn't really proved that he _had _changed._

_Someone just had to push the right buttons._

_Bryan didn't get out of bed until after the sun was up. Even with staying up all night, he didn't feel tired. If anything, he felt better._

_His first agenda of the day was to apologize to Dr. Carr._

_Then he had a very important call to make._

* * *

"Don't look at me like that," Claire said as she handcuffed his hands together. "You could have said no."

"And end up dead sooner?" Bryan asked then shook his head. "I'm not an idiot." He ignored the fact that he was going to end up dead anyway.

Claire stepped forward, pressing her body against his. "After your life," she said. "How can you be anything but an idiot?"

"I got here because of you."

Claire smiled despite the insult. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck out there, baby," she said then left him there alone.

Awkwardly, Bryan pulled out his phone and turned it on. The Joker had told him that Batman was tracking his phone. As long as Bryan didn't move, Batman would show up.

But how long would he have to wait?

* * *

"Won't Batman know it's a trap?" Claire asked, standing behind the Joker as he watched the security footage of Bryan. "Should've gave Bryan a sign that says 'Trap!' "

"Which is why I surrounded him with explosives," the Joker said as if he were talking to a small child.

"Thought you decided you didn't want Batman dead," Claire said. Knowing Bryan was surrounded by explosives should bother her, but it didn't.

Maybe they had both moved on.

"Which is why I'm going to press the button before Batman arrives," the Joker said. "Watching the person you're supposed to be rescuing go up in flames-"

"You're gonna kill Bryan?" Claire asked. Killing Bryan along with Batman was necessary. But killing Bryan just to get at Batman didn't settle right with her.

"Did you actually think I'd keep him around?" the Joker asked. "Three's a crowd, 'babe.' "

Claire stood there for a moment then turned and stomped out of the room. Childish, but there was no way of changing the Joker's mind.

She would have to take care of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**"250 52nd Street"**

Bryan looked around the area he was standing in. There was a fence to his left and a few white vans parked to his right. Other than entering any of the buildings, the only way out was the alleyway in front of him. But he wasn't thinking about escaping.

His attention was on the barrels spaced at random around him. It wasn't supposed to catch his attention. The barrels were supposed to be just as important as those parked vans. Background details. But the fact that there was a barrel everywhere he turned worried him.

The Joker wasn't letting him go.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other a bit nervously, Bryan looked down at his phone. He was probably being watched, but that didn't stop him from sending a text to Rachel. But, if anything, activity on the phone would only get Batman's attention faster.

The phone vibrated in his hand after a moment. He looked at the phone, not recognizing the number. The message got his attention though: _J's gonna blow you to hell._

Claire.

It couldn't be anyone but her. She was the only one who knew the Joker's plans. She was the only one here that gave a shit about Bryan. He quickly sent back: _How do I warn Batman?_

_You don't._

Was he afraid to die? Had he ever really _thought _about it? He had always just had the feeling that if it was his time to go, it was his time to go. There would be nothing for him to do about it.

_It may be over between us, _Claire sent. _But I'm not going to watch you die._

_Then don't let me die._

Bryan looked away from his phone when he heard something. Claire? Or Batman? He wasn't about to ask. He felt scared enough standing out there in the open, knowing his life was in the Joker's hands.

His phone vibrated. The text was from a different number.

_Barrels are rigged. Don't move._

Bryan had already pieced together that the barrels were rigged. _I'm not an idiot. _He got another text from Claire, letting him know she was working on disabling the explosives. It wasn't too long after that text he received another from the mysterious number.

_Barrels disabled. Get out of there._

Bryan texted back: _What about the Joker?_

_Leave him to me._

Had to be Batman. Or else one crazy lunatic.

Bryan jumped when hands grabbed him. The Joker had obviously found out his bombs were disabled and sent a few men to take care of Bryan. He had some fighting skills, but he couldn't do anything handcuffed.

He expected the Joker to show, but he didn't. It probably wouldn't change the outcome of this. One of the men punched him in the guy, making him double over with a groan.

Then he was knocked to the ground when one of the men holding him randomly fell down. Immediately, the men's attention were no longer on him. He heard orders then the men split up and headed away from him.

Bryan breathed a sigh of relief despite the fact that he didn't know what the hell was going on. He grabbed his phone then jumped again when there was a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed when he saw that it was Claire.

"We have to go _now," _Claire said, taking the handcuffs off of him. "Batman's handling those guys."

He was tempted to ask if they should help, but he really didn't give a fuck about Batman. The masked vigilante wasn't that impressive. He had put Rachel in danger at that fundraiser and hadn't even been able to rescue Bryan now. Claire had done that.

Claire helped him to his feet then gestured for him to follow as she started toward the alley out of here. She stopped and turned back when he didn't move. "Bryan, we really need to go," she said.

"Is it a good idea?" Bryan asked, thinking back to the short years they had been together. "When things ended-"

"You did the right thing then," Claire said, walking over to him. Her words surprised him. "And I _have _gotten better."

"You keep company with a clown."

"I'm here with you now," Claire said. "And we have to go."

"Batman will take me home."

"Batman only wants the Joker," Claire said. "The Joker's not here."

"He left?"

"Don't ask me where."

"You don't know?" She didn't answer. "Claire-"

"I chose you," Claire said. "Don't make me choose loyalties."

"It's the same thing."

"We can talk about this later," Claire said, grabbing his hand and heading for the exit.

Bryan allowed himself to be led along.

* * *

Bryan didn't relax even after they were safely locked in a hotel room. He sat down on the bed as Claire went around, pulling the curtain closed and making sure the shady hotel room wasn't bugged. She had mentioned that the mob sometimes bugged places like this. "Just in case." She didn't find any though.

"Are we screwed?" Bryan asked, staring down at the floor. He remembered what the Joker had said. "My family-"

"He wasn't really going to do anything to your family," Claire said. "He plays games with people. His beef is with Batman. And the people of Gotham."

"My family-"

"He wants to dominate Gotham City," Claire said. "Big guy at the top of the crime life."

"Do you think he can do it?"

"I was on his side," Claire said. "What do you think?" Bryan didn't say anything. "I'm gonna go find something to eat. Try to get some rest." She placed her hand on his shoulder then left the room.

Bryan sat there for a moment, knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep. He muttered, "fuck this," then got to his feet and went over to the door. He opened it then closed it back immediately when someone walked by. A paranoid move, but after everything he had been through, it was normal. Especially now since the Joker was probably looking for him and Claire.

He walked away from the door and sat down on the bed. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels for a moment then stopped when he saw Harvey.

It was a recap of earlier events. Bryan didn't know what to think when Harvey announced that he was the Batman. He couldn't give it much thought because now it was being announced that Harvey was missing and the Joker was in custody.

Events were happening fast. It had probably only been less than two hours since Bryan had seen the Joker. Was setting Bryan up a way to distract the Batman while all of this happened? And what good had it done? The Joker had gotten caught!

He went back to flipping through the channels when the door opened and Claire walked in, carrying a small bag. Bought food instead of ordered at some restaurant. She would have been gone longer.

"You're not resting," Claire said, walking past in front of him as she walked over to the table. "Anything worth watching?"

Bryan didn't know whether or not to mention what he had seen on the news. Would she know more than what was being said? Had the Joker _planned _to be caught? If so, what else was going on tonight?

"Not yet," he replied then just left it on some random channel. He put the remote down and stood. "What'd you find to eat?"

Claire emptied the bag. Bryan stood beside her and looked at her. "Beer and chips?"

"Neither of us probably has an appetite anyway," Claire said, balling the bag up and tossing it. She grabbed one of the cans of beer. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Except for the fact that I'm starving," Bryan said, grabbing a bag of chips. He opened it. "Do we get more food later?"

"I'll order us some pizza," Claire said, opening the beer and taking a pretty seductive drink from it. She turned and walked over to the phone.

Bryan looked down into his bag of chips. _Just like old times. _Minus the drug use and Claire bringing home several different sexual partners. Now it was just the two of them. Under better circumstances? Probably not. Whether she assured him or not, there was a maniacal clown after him.

But wasn't the Joker locked up? He was safe, if only for one night.

A lot could happen in one night.

Did he _want _something to happen? Bryan looked over at Claire. She was sitting on the bed, her back to him and talking on the phone. She _had _changed, but deep down, she would always be the same Claire he had known all those years ago.

A liar. A whore. A crazy psychopath.

The woman he would love for the rest of his life.

Bryan dropped the bag of chips on the table then walked over to the bed Claire was sitting on. He crawled across the bed to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. As he massaged her shoulders, she finished up on the phone and hung up.

"This is new," Claire said then let out a moan of pleasure. A sound that spoke right to his dick, which was obviously intended. "I like it."

"I've been trying to ignore how much I've missed you," Bryan said. "After all, we were over. You said you hated me-"

"Did you honestly believe it?"

Bryan moved his hands down her arms as he leaned forward, planting a kiss on the nape of her neck. He felt her shiver in anticipation. "I convinced myself to believe it," he said. "It was better to get over you than live with the guilt."

"I'm sorry I put you through hell," Claire said. "I was losing what I wanted."

Bryan's hand quickly found the zipper at the back of her outfit. "Shouldn't _I _be the one apologizing?" he asked. "I called them and just watched as they took you away."

Claire turned, climbing up on the bed with him. "I don't hold it against you," she said, her arms around his neck. His hands on her sides held her at bay.

Bryan's eyes met hers. "What about you and the Joker?" he asked. Part of him felt as if she was just using him for something. He had no idea what, but was afraid something bad was going to happen while he was too distracted to do anything.

Maybe Rachel was right. He put too much thought into things. There _didn't _have to be a deeper meaning to things. _So just _stop _thinking._

Bryan didn't wait for an answer from Claire. She didn't need any urging. Their lips came together as if nothing tragic had happened between them.

He slowly pulled the zipper down as she was occupied with unbuttoning his shirt. Once unzipped, he slipped his hand down the back of her outfit and over the curve of her ass. She smiled against his lips then pushed him away.

Shirt half unbuttoned, he watched as she stood and let the outfit fall to the ground. She wore nothing underneath, which got his dick's attention. She crawled back onto the bed, a grin on her face as she unfastened his pants and pulled them off of him. He closed his eyes as she took him into her mouth.

He had forgotten how _great _this was. She stroked him as she took his balls into her mouth then sucked him off hard as he shot his load down her throat. He sighed, content, then looked at her as she straddled him.

"Fuck!" she muttered once he was inside her. She started to ride him slowly until he needed more. He flipped them over and fucked her hard, getting giggles and squeals of pleasure out of here. It was amazing what she could do to him. He had come twice more before she screamed out her orgasm.

* * *

Bryan woke up the next morning to find Claire gone. That didn't worry him. Last night she had let him know he was all she wanted and would ever would. Before they had fallen asleep, she had whispered that she and the Joker weren't a thing. The Joker had too much crap on his mind to notice her in that way.

He rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. Dressed, he left the room to head downstairs for breakfast. Of course, he hardly made it a step out of the room before he noticed Claire. Her back was to him. She was talking on the phone. He stepped back into the room and closed the door most of the way and strained to listen.

"We're at the Big Night Hotel," she said. "If you're coming here...Of course. I'll meet you-...Then what do you want me to do?"

There was silence for a long time. Bryan was ready to close the door and move halfway across the room the second she hung up that phone. He knew he had quick enough reflexes to do it, but he didn't even feel right listening in.

"You really expect me to keep him busy after you blew his sister to Kingdom Come?"

Bryan closed the door, unable to listen to any more. He walked over and grabbed his phone to call Rachel, his finger hesitating on the button.

_Had _Claire used him last night? So the Joker could...

Bryan pressed the button and lifted the phone to his ear. No answer. He tried calling Harvey. No answer. It was the same with Bruce.

He put the phone away when Claire walked in. "I got some ice," she said. "Thought we could get some champagne and-"

"I can't get a hold of Rachel," Bryan said, turning to her. "Wanted to let her know I'm okay."

Claire didn't give anything away. She was _good. _"Maybe she's just busy," she said. "She works for the district attorney, after all."

"Harvey was reported missing last night."

"Then she's busy with that."

"Goddammit, Claire, I overheard you on the phone," Bryan said. "All that shit last night about-"

"I meant every word I said last night."

"But today it means nothing," Bryan said. "Where's Rachel?" He knew what he had heard, but he still wasn't going to accept it.

Rachel couldn't be dead.

"You get through saying what I said last night means nothing now," Claire said. "Why believe anything I tell you?"

"Is she dead?" No answer. "Claire-"

"Don't blame me."

Bryan was too upset to feel grief right now. "You told me he wouldn't go after my family," he said. "I believed you!"

"Bryan-"

"You _knew _where the Joker was going and told me not to ask," Bryan said. "So don't tell me you meant what you said. It's always lies with you."

"I helped you!"

"Rachel's _dead," _Bryan said. That was sinking in a bit more now. "Nearly a decade apart and I only see here for a handful of days."

Claire crossed her arms, her entire attitude changing within seconds. "Not my fault, babe," she said. "Just to let you know, last night was real. I wasn't using you. Distracted or not, you wouldn't have changed anything."

"I would have protected her."

"Wouldn't have made a difference."

"The Joker _will _pay for this," Bryan said then paused when a grin appeared on her face. "What?"

"I can take you to him."


End file.
